


Hybrid

by yeaka



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the life of her, Claire can’t keep away from the thrill ride that is Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heads up, I know really nothing about dinosaurs. I just wanted to write human/dinosaur. This is a work of fiction that is in no way accurate. **You have been warned.**
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Jurassic World or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She comes in the dead of night, when the crew left awake is an impersonal one, easy to shoo off with clipped orders of, “Classified.” It’s hardly her first rodeo—they see her coming, they know she’s going in, but they don’t know _why_ , and they never will. She has the area cleared before she slips through the first set of bars, in her usual heels and a fitted dress—green, to compliment the red of her hair. When she leaves like this, the control crew likes to tease that she has a _date_. Thankfully, they don’t know how true that is.

The first time this happened, it was an accident. She was looking for Owen, and Barry let her in, with the cautionary warning to stay away from the inner bars. She looked right into the paddock, saw the slow wave of the raptors’ tails, watched their quick, skillful movements and the cleverness that shone through in their eyes. She moved too close to the bars, and Barry pulled her back, just as _Blue_ reared closer. She didn’t know their names, then. She does now. 

She knows, when she walks through the dark towards the inner walls, that it’s Blue that slips through the bushes. She sees the beauty in the creature’s skin, hardened scales with the jagged marks of colour down her sides. Blue is a magnificent specimen, that came along right when Claire though she was truly _bored_ of all these marvels. Of everything. Blue looked at her and changed that. 

Blue creeps closer now. Her steps are slow, calculated, when they both know she can dart faster than Claire can blink. Blue creeps towards the bars of her cage, like trying not to scare Claire off, while Claire drifts ever closer, until the tips of her heels are touching the metal, her hands splaying flat across the jointed railing. She’s done this so many times that the fear is minimal, though of course it’s always there—so many _teeth_ , such fierce claws, a raw _power_ no mere human could ever match. Blue is a leader with cunning, with control. She comes to the bars, and the same intrigue that first brought Claire back catches the breath in her throat. Blue’s lips part, teeth showing. 

Claire sinks to her knees. They hit the dirt, the hem of her dress just short of them, riding up her thighs as she lowers her head. She has no idea how to submit to a velociraptor, but she has to fit into the pack somehow, and she knows she can’t be an alpha. She doesn’t want to be. She wants this brief release, the spark of adrenaline, the sinful _excitement_ that comes from putting her life in a more powerful woman’s claws. When Claire looks up through her bangs, Blue makes a hissing noise that might be keening. 

One of her thin arms pokes through the bars. Her talons wrap around the metal pole, long and sleek, glistening in the pale moonlight. Claire looks at it but isn’t quite brave enough to touch it, not yet. 

The hand runs down, slips from the bar and hovers forward, bending just so. The tip presses against Claire’s collarbone, but at an angle not to tear. It’s deliberate, she knows; more signs of their connection that’s built with every visit. Blue could tear her to shreds, but instead, Blue traces lightly down her chest, over the swell of her breasts exposed by the low-neckline, her sleeves draped loosely down her shoulders. Blue’s long finger falls into Claire’s cleavage, the tip pressing forward against the emerald fabric, and for a moment, Claire’s sure that Blue will slice her dress right open. 

The talon withdraws. Claire has to stifle a quick whine; she came for that touch and wants more of it; the stench, the sight of Blue is intoxicating, but each time Claire comes, she’s hungry for a little _more_. Blue looks at her with bright, glossy yellow eyes, and it seems so much like both of them understand.

When Blue’s mouth opens, Claire still half expects a roar. It doesn’t come. Blue stretches her jaw wide and comes close to the bars, only to stick her tongue through them. It laves wetly down Clair’s cheek, and Claire turns her face to give it room to lap down her neck. It’s spongy, slick and stiflingly hot. It makes her thighs rub together, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her heart’s racing from both danger and arousal, and even the press of Blue’s teeth against her chin doesn’t dissuade that. By the time Blue pulls her tongue away, Claire’s trembling. 

Blue closes her mouth all the same. Her muzzle presses as close to the bars as it can, and Claire doesn’t hesitate to lean up and place a kiss on it. She lingers, tasting the gravelly surface of Blue’s skin. Her hands rise through the bars, holding gently below Blue’s jaw, petting as she spreads another kiss along Blue’s muzzle, then another. She trails them as high as she can, while Blue leans as close as she can, and Claire wonders, not for the first time, if it’s time to remove the bars and let Blue _claim_ her properly.

But then a shrill cry shatters their moment. Claire’s head jerks up and Blue wrenches away. Her face swivels to the foliage, where two other raptors are emerging. They’re too distant for Claire to tell which—she still has trouble with most dinosaurs that aren’t _Blue_. They roar at her, only for Blue to turn around and howl right back, fearsome enough for both her sisters to take a step away. Claire hurries to her feet, the magic ruined. She has no special bond with the others, and fear comes rushing back to her. She stumbles away from the bars, her sleeve lifting to scrub at the saliva sticking to her cheek. 

She heads towards the door. Before she goes, she turns, and she sees Blue glance back, intelligence, _want_ in her eyes. Claire _knows_ they’re just animals. But for this one amazing creature, she can never quite _believe_ it. 

She blows a kiss that Blue can’t possibly understand, and she lets herself out onto the other side: clear, safe territory. One of the guards is already rushing to her, likely having heard the noises and wanting to check if she’s alright. She’s shaken, but not entirely with fright. 

She holds her head high and hopes the darkness masks her ruin.


End file.
